User blog:Tawnypeltlover/Opinions on My Stories/Series' ;D
So this is the blog I was telling everyone about on the last blog I made that had my latest news. If you want to check it out, go to my blogs and find Some.... Interesting News xD Anyways let's continue on this blog. As you can tell by the title I'm going to writing my OWN opinons on my OWN stories, so this should be interesting. Let me just pull up a new tab so I can view each story and we'll get this party started! Death in Hallow's Eve~Personally, I haven't gotten far enough into this story to say my opinions on it. All I will say right now is that I got a really good vision for it and I hope it turns out good ;D Savior Series~My opinion on this WHOLE series, like just the series in general is that it is pretty action packed, I guess. I mean some sjtuff happens that you don't even think is going to happen and then you are just like WOAH! That's at least how I feel when I write then different books for the series. ALSO, SPOILER FOR THE NEXT BOOK, POISON! So you know how in each book there is this specific type of weapon that is used? The first book was the Vain, the second was Iceuss going into people's bodies(Using them against their will, not mind control) and for the third book guess what it will be? *derp face* A POISONOUS SUBSTANCE! Because... you know.... that's the tile of the book..... Heh heh... Death Rises~I really like this book and am proud of writing it, especially since it was the first of the series, and usually the first books are always the best in my opinion. So I definitely like this book, and I hope everyone else does ;D Insidius~I'm alright with this book, but it isn't as good as it could have been. Plus I think I didn't even write HALF as many chapters that are in the first book! I'm very sorry if this disappointed anybody. I will definitely try to make the next book better! Movie Fanfictions~My opinion on the whole series in general is much escitement. I can't wait for this series to get more and more different fanfictions on my favorite movies! I hope you all enjoy this series as much as I do! The Beatles Christmas Part 1~I LOVE THIS BOOK. It's like two of my favorite things put together into one! And I might as well tell you all that there might not be more parts to this story, since like I have said before many of times that the first book is usuallu the best, and I don't want to let my idols down with writing a really good first book then writing two more really crappy books... xD Insanity Series~I like how this series is coming along. This was originally was supposed to feature cats instead of humans, but I changed my mind thinking humans would suit this better than cats would, but the stories do have some proving to do to show me they are worthy of being written. Infinity, But not Beyond~I like this book seing as it was first in the series, but it kind of disappoints myself with there only being five chapters in it. I don't think I've ever written a book shorter than that, or AS short as that... Will definitely be trying to write more chapters in the upcoming books of the series. Sky is the Limit~This book hasn't been written yet, either so I can't comment on it xD Well that's my opinions on all of my current stories! Also a hint, Movie Fanfictions Series will be getting the most of my attention for a while. Thanks for reading! x3 Lady Loki*dies* Category:Blog posts